Giles Death
by The Other Other Watcher
Summary: When Buffy is faced with the ulimate challenge..she has to choose between her life and the life of one of the scoobies. An old face shows up to try and kill Buffy. Please read and review!


Sometimes when people die they just need to die to move on with their lives. The other people that the person has left behind will be sad for the longest time. When someone dies of unnatural causes then that in itself is a sin. They past away before their time was spent. The family will cry at the funeral and wonder why someone has taken his or her beloved one from them. They will find a way to get revenge and end the end lets hope they don't die off the same way.

"Giles was taken from me right before my eyes, Willow. Don't you understand what that means to me!" Buffy yelled at her friend while they were standing over Rupert Giles' grave stone.

Willow stood there and didn't say a word. She was too taken back on how fast Giles was actually killed. The wind began to blow in the late October night. They had been standing there for over three hours now crying over his grave.

Giles was more than a watcher to the scoobies. He was a father to Buffy and Dawn when their mother past away. He became a teacher to Willow when her powers got all out of control when Tara died. To Xander just someone to talk to when he was in need. Rupert Giles was family to all the scoobies and he would be missed dearly.

_ Flashback _

The date is October 28 and the only place you would find Giles is at the Magic Box with Anya. It was a Saturday, so you know they were always busy in a manner of speaking. All the scoobies were helping out around the shop. They would sort books, potions, etc.

"Well today made a lot of money in which I will count." Anya said at the end of the day with a smile.

Giles just looked at her with a smile and walked back to the training room were Buffy and Dawn were. Buffy was doing some kick boxing and Dawn was just sitting around reading her book for English class. He admired the admiration of Buffy and gave her credit for the things that she has been through for the past couple of months.

"Giles I have a question about this reading. Can you help me out, please?" Dawn asked him with a puppy face.

"Okay Dawn show me where your stuck and I will help out." He said to her smiling.

"BUFFY!! HELP!" a voice came from the main shop area.

Buffy, Dawn, and Giles dropped what they were doing to run into the shop to find a bunch of vampires roaming around. They had Willow pinned to the floor with tape over her mouth. Anya was pinned up to the wall and Xander was knocked out by the bookshelf.

She wiped out the stake and threw one to Giles; Dawn stepped back for the time being. Buffy ran over to the vampire choking Anya and pushed the stake through his back and he was dusted within a matter of seconds. Giles ran over to the vamp that had Willow pinned to the floor and kicked him away and then shoved the stake in the right place. The vamp was also dusted within a matter of seconds.

Anya ran over to Xander as he was coming back to. Dawn ran over to Anya and Xander to help out.

"Okay, now that was a way random attack on us. I mean come on who would want to take on the slayer?" Willow said after she removed the tape from her mouth.

They all came and sat at the table and pondered who this mysterious person could be. About an hour later everyone's head started to hurt from thinking too much. No one had come up with any conclusion with the problem. That's when someone wondered into the Magic Box with a piece of paper in their hand.

"Where is the slayer? I have something from my master to give to her." The person said in a clear voice.

Buffy stood up and walked slowly over to the man. He handed her the note and stood there. She looked at him then stared at the note. After she had read the note she turned ghost white. She looked at the man and nodded. He turned on his heel and walked out of the Magic Box.

Buffy didn't understand these demands at all. Why did this guy want so much in so little time and if the demands weren't met then there would be serious consequences. She had to clear her mind in order to fulfill this duty.

"Buffy? Buffy what's wrong and why are you so pale?" Dawn asked her.

She turned and looked at everyone sitting there staring at her. She had to leave and get out. She did and ran out the door with no explanation to anyone. All she did was run. She refused to tell her friends and sister what she must do. The demand was to be disloyal, rude, and back-stabbing to the people she loved the most. In return if she did not do this one of them would die.

She ran back to the house and left a very long note somewhat explaining what was going on. Thing is she might not be back. If she wasn't to take good care of each other and watch over Dawn. After she wrote the note she went to her box of weapons and searched for the best one in there. Now she was ready for the battle between her life and her friend's lives.

The next thing she knows she is in a dark place with one candle lit that somewhat brightens the place up. It was small and smelled bad. The only thing keeping her from leaving is that she was tied to the wall.

"Well I see our little hero has finally woken up. Well, slayer are you ready for battle against me?" the voice asked her.

"That voice...how do I know..." she said but was cut off when she saw the face.

"That's right slayer, I know who you are and you better damn well know who I am. Oh and I'm sure Rupert knows who I am too." The lady said with a big smile.

Jenny Calendar was standing right there in front of Buffy. She couldn't believe her eyes. The one person in the entire world to love Giles for who he really was and she was holding Buffy hostage to fight her.

"Jenny...you must be mistaken, aren't you supposed to be dead? Then again anything is possible in Sunnydale. So, you're telling me that I have to fight you in order to keep my friends and my life." Buffy told her in a sarcastic voice.

Jenny nodded to answer her question. Then she turned on the rest of the lights to revel the prizes. Buffy took a short breath and her eyes grew wide. There tied against the other wall was everyone, but they were unconscious.

With a smile Jenny walked over to Giles and kissed him on the forehead.

"STOP IT YOU BITCH!" Buffy yelled out to her. "Fine I will accept you fighting invitation and fight you to the death. Nobody is to get hurt until one of us is left standing"

"Okay slayer you got yourself a match. I promise that no one will get hurt." Jenny said to Buffy.

She walked over to Buffy and untied her. Then she helped her up and they walked over to the fighting ring. They faced each other and shook hands then turned and walked to their side of the ring.

"When the bell rings we start and no one rings that bell until the other one is for sure dead. Understand me slayer?" she shouted across the ring.

"Understood Jenny." She called back. Then Jenny rang the bell and the fight had begun.

The fight was long and brutal for Buffy. She had never fought someone so hard and yet so strong in the five years she had been the slayer. The only thing that was keeping Buffy going was that her friends were there and she wouldn't allow them to be killed.

At last they were getting short on breath and they had to stop and rest for a few minutes. Buffy being the slayer only needed a minute to recuperate then she was back in the game. Jenny on the other hand needed about five minutes to rest. Buffy wasn't going to allow that, so she jumped back in a started swinging punches again.

In the end bones were broken new scratches were open and blood was everywhere to be seen on them. Now it was time to determine a winning and neither one of them looked like they were giving in. Buffy gave the last punch all she had left and went for Jenny's face.

"Damn you slayer." Jenny said as she fell to the ground and died once again then faded into dust.

Buffy staggered over to the bell and rung it. She saw her friends fall to the ground and come too as Buffy blacked out and fell to the ground. She never thought she would see her friends ever again. She thought she had lost the battle all along.

"She is coming to Willow I think she will be okay now." Dawn said as Buffy started to wake up.

Everyone was standing over her except one person. She looked at everyone as they started to smile at her. Then she looked around and wondered where Giles was. She was lying in her own bed, in her own room, in her own house.

"Where is Giles?" Buffy said to start the conversation out with.

That's when everyone got a real sad face and Willow started to cry along with Dawn. They didn't want to tell Buffy what had happen to Giles after the fight was over. They just looked at her and told her they would take her to see him later.

Buffy had slept for days now and it was now November 5. That night would tear her apart in more ways then one. She would find out that the one person that was something more than a friend was taken from her and there was nothing she could do about, but cry.

That night Willow and Xander took Buffy to the cemetery to see Giles. It was the hardest thing to ever show her, but they had to show her how else would she ever know.

They stood there for hours and just talked about him. That was all they were up to doing that night. There would be no patrolling, no killing, no fights, and no more death that night. They had to move on with their lives even though the one person that kept them together was now taken from them.

When they went to the Magic Box to start sorting things out Buffy had found Giles diary about her. She sat there and read out loud the last entry to the diary. It was dated just a few days ago.

_For all those who will be in my shoes after I leave I wish you the best of luck for you would need it. You will learn that my slayer is different than every other one out there. You will learn that it takes more that your common knowledge to train her. Along with her you will have to accept the other members of her family. There is Xander, Willow, Anya, Dawn, and then the slayer Buffy. _

_You will grow to love them all as if they were your own. You will treat them as if they are of your own family and respect them as will. _

_I leave behind this note to tell you to treat them like anyone out of your own family and love them as if they were your children. Take care of my family. _

_Best of luck,_

_Rupert Giles_


End file.
